A New Threat
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: The gang's all grown-up, and all is peaceful. Or is it? Suddenly trouble arises and it seems to be the Black Moon Family, but they were defeated, right? Originally known as Mysterious Miscarriage, this is a revamped version.
1. Chapter 1: Scout Meeting

**Author's Note:** This is a new version of Mysterious Miscarriage. This first chapter is a trial to see how people like it, if I get good, and enough, reviews or other positive things, I'll keep going.

**Please check my PROFILE FOR FURTHER INFORMATION AND ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, otherwise Sailor Stars would be in english.

* * *

**A New Threat / Chapter One**

**Lita Comb's Apartment – Tokyo**

"Lita, will you go on already, you're going to be late." Twenty-two year old Serena Shields pointed out with a hint of impatience. The brunette seated at the dressing table nodded solemnly and laid down her brush.

"You're right, of course." Twenty-two year old Lita Comb admitted. Standing up she walked to a playpen situated in the corner of the room. Lifting out the infant, she reluctantly handed her over. "Alright, now Akita has a slight case of diaper rash so be careful when changing her. Her lunch is already in the fridge so all you need to do is heat it up in the microwave." Lita listed as Serena pushed her towards the door, handing her various items such as purse and car keys along the way. "Oh and she's started trying to climb out of her playpen, so keep an eye on her after you've put her down for a nap."

"I got it Lita. Diaper rash, food, and climbing." Serena rattled off as she opened the door. "I'll remember, now hurry, you're going to be late."

"Wait a minute; this is a scout meeting, right?" Serena nodded. "Then why aren't you coming? I mean, you our leader, right?" Serena shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is that Rei said this was one meeting that I couldn't quote 'grace my presence with.'" Serena answered.

"Really, that's odd, then I guess I'll get going then." Lita inched forwards out the door, stopping to give baby Akino a kiss on the head. Serena sighed and pushed her friend out the door, then closing it before Lita could do anything.

"You know, your mother can be such a worry wart sometimes." Serena said to the small baby in her arms. "Oh well, how about we get you something to eat, maybe something sugary?" Serena smiled and headed off towards the kitchen.

**Rei Hino's Shrine – Tokyo**

"Alright Amy, spill, what could we possibly be talking about today that would warrant leaving Serena out?" Lita questioned as she stomped into the shrine room.

"Her," Amy answered simply, flipping through a new medical textbook that she had just purchased. The twenty-two year old blue haired girl was in her second year of medical school, and loving it.

"Why would we be talking about Serena?" Mina asked from her seat on the bed. The blond twenty-two year old was flipping through one of her latest magazines, criticizing herself.

"Oh I don't know, how about her recent miscarriage?" Rei stated as she glared at her blond friend. Rei had taken over the shrine after she'd graduated from college. The twenty-two year old was currently busy planning her wedding to Chad.

"It was a simple miscarriage, a tragedy, but stuff like that happens." Mina argued, looking up.

"Mina, Serena was perfectly healthy before the miscarriage. Medically, there was nothing that would have caused it." Amy answered as she closed her book. "Rei and I have been talking, and we believe there was another force at work."

"Like what?" Lita asked, sitting down on the floor next to Amy.

"Like the Black Moon Family is back in town." Rei stated, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, and what reason could they possibly have for killing Serena's kid? I mean, didn't we already beat their butts once already?" Mina replied tersely, staring down the black-haired girl in front of her. She had been with Serena when Serena had miscarried. She didn't want her friend to think that someone had intentionally killed her baby, which would be too cruel, especially if that someone had been a past enemy.

"Who's to say that they won't attack again?" A voice said from the doorway. "And this time, when they kill Serena, they'll be no heir to take the throne of Crystal Tokyo."

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, please review or do something else positive. Other reviews, flames for example, are also accepted but as a negative. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Author's Notes: **This is the second installment of A New Threat, previously called A Mysterious Miscarriage. Please keep an eye out on my profile, I put up annoucements, and there is currently a poll. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Warning: **Some people might not like this one, because torture is mentioned. You have been warned.

**

* * *

****A New Threat / Chapter Two**

**Lita's Apartment**

"Oh Akino! You are so adorable!" Serena crooned as she twirled the little one in the air. "I just bet that my little Chibi-usa would have been just as cute as you, maybe even cuter!" Serena's smile faded, and she went to rocking Akino in her arms, gazing down at the little baby, allowing her to suck on her finger.

"I just don't understand. I've seen her, I've held her. I know that Chibi-usa exists, so why did I lose her?" Serena questioned. "Have I done something to change the future? Did I screw up somewhere in the past?" A sigh escaped her lips. "That's what I really don't like about time travel; you don't know where in time you actually messed up."

Serena only sighed again, and laid the now yawning baby down in her crib. "I suppose that that's a matter to ponder another time, isn't it?" Serena asked the little baby, receiving a yawn in response." Serena gave a little laugh.

"A nap sounds like a good idea. Maybe I'll join you in dreamland." As Akino finally closed her eyes, Serena laid down on the small couch in the nursery, thanking Lita for having the foresight to put one in. She drifted into an uneasy sleep, and began to dream.

**~ Sailor Moon ~ Mysterious Miscarriage ~ Sailor Moon**

"_Mommy!" Five year-old Rini cried out as she jumped into her mother's arms. Serena hugged her daughter tight, smelling in her scent._

"_Oh Rini, I love you." Serena told her daughter._

"_I love you too mommy. Can we go home now?" Serena smiled and let her daughter walk beside her, holding her small hand in her own._

"_I believe that would be a wonderful idea. We're so late already that your daddy's going to blow a gasket."_

"_Oh, he'll be blowing more than just a gasket; we'll make sure of that." A sinister voice called down from above the duo. Serena looked up and gasped, immediately grabbing her daughter tightly._

"_Rubeus," She spat, hatred burning in her eyes._

"_Neo-Queen Serenity, how good it is to see you, you and the Rabbit." Rubeus called an energy ball to his hand, flinging it towards the royals. Serena grabbed her daughter and ran. She unconsciously reached for the brooch on her chest, but it wasn't there._

"_You can't escape Serenity." Diamond declared as he appeared before her. Serena backpedaled and tried to go another way, but was trapped by Emerald. Rubeus joined his family, effectively trapping the mother and daughter._

"_Stay away!" Serena cried, clutching her screaming daughter to her breast._

"_I think not," Emerald answered, wrenching Rini from Serena's arms as Rubeus held her. "What a sweet little girl you are, can we kill her now Diamond?" Emerald asked, holding the screaming Rini by the back of her shirt suspended above the ground._

"_I don't see why not. It's not as if her mother can protect her, she doesn't have any power left, she used it all when she created her great Crystal Tokyo. She's powerless now, the only power being the power to rule her new kingdom." Diamond stated, not even looking at Serena, whose eyes had widened. _

_Was it true? Had she used all of her power, just to create Crystal Tokyo? Serena reached deep inside her, trying to find the power that had always been with her, even before she'd became Sailor Moon that one, fateful night. Nothing, there was nothing. She had nothing._

"_About time," Emerald walked over to a cross that had appeared suddenly. After strapping the young girl, her hands held out on either side of her, Emerald walked back to Serena, kneeling next to her._

"_You had a chance to change all of this. You had a chance to destroy our family, but you didn't. Now watch, watch as you witness the outcome of that one mistake. Watch as your daughter dies, because you didn't have the courage to kill a whole family." Emerald whispered in the moon princess's ear as she was forced to watch Rini fade away into nothing as all the members of the Black Moon Family whom she had ever fought, took turns adding their own personal torture on the young child. Serena screamed._

**~ Sailor Moon ~ Mysterious Miscarriage ~ Sailor Moon**

Serena woke up in a cold sweat, her scream dying on her lips. A new scream, this one from Akino, took its place and jolted Serena into action. Picking up the babe, and slowly rocking her, Serena's mind drifted to her dream.

It hadn't been like her other dreams, the ones she'd had since she had miscarried. No, this one was different; this one felt like it was trying to tell her something. Like the part about her using all her power to create Crystal Tokyo, and not having the guts to kill the whole Black Moon Family.

But, that was the problem. They had defeated the family. Some they had destroyed, some they had saved. The point being though was that the family was gone, weren't they? Serena drifted back to the scene of all the members taking their own turns. She realized then, that not all the faces were familiar, some of them were new.

"Oh Akino, how many times must I believe to have won, only to realize that I'd only won half the battle?" Akino only giggled, and Serena smiled. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what the future brings. It seems to be pretty good about not letting us wait for the bad guys for too long." Serena settled down on the couch in the family room, and let Akino go back to sleep in her lap as they waited for Lita to come home. It gave her the time to figure out how to explain everything to the Scouts. Man, she hated being the leader sometimes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you go, part two of my three part trial. Tell me what you think, tell me what you like or hate about it. I need to know if you guys will actually read this if I continue it. Thanks to everyone whose already done so many good things!


	3. Chapter 3: Uncovering

**A/N: There is no excuse for how late this is, I am sorry. Good news, I already have chapter four ready, so you'll get a two for one deal this update! Read, review, and enjoy, thank you!**

**

* * *

****A New Threat/Chapter Three/Uncovering**

**Rei's Shrine**

"What do you mean no heir?" Ami asked, turning around to face Setsuna. "They can't actually believe that they'd succeed this time."

"Yeah, and even if Serena's baby did die, her and Darien could always just make another." Mina added as she scooted over to make room for Amara, Setsuna, and Michelle.

"True, they could, but the Black Moon Family would just kill Serena before they got the chance." Amara stated.

"Their ultimate goal is to stop Crystal Tokyo from every being." Michelle told her fellow scouts.

"Wait a second, we keep talking about the Black Moon Family being behind this, but didn't we already defeat them?" Lita asked. "I thought we got rid of Diamond, Emerald, and Rubeus, all of them."

"So what we need to do is figure out who our new enemies are." Ami reasoned.

"But before we do that, we need to make sure that we'll have someone to rule Crystal Tokyo." Setsuna gently reminded the group.

"How do you plan on doing that? Do you plan on forcing Serena and Darien to have a baby before the Black Moon Family can kill them?" Rei asked.

"No, we were actually thinking about using some ancient moon magic. You know, the ones pertaining to rebirth?" Amara smiled as the inner scouts gaped at her.

"Of course, why didn't we think of that?" Lita asked herself, smacking herself on her head.

"Because your memories from your time on the moon are still jumbled." A soft voice answered from the foot of the room.

"Queen Serenity," Mina gasped. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Serenity laughed and settled on the bed.

"That's the beauty of being a being of the moon; we have all sorts of secret magic that the Earth has lost."

"And I suppose you've already used those magics, haven't you?" Rei accused, crossing her arms and staring at the queen.

"Yes actually, two weeks ago." Serenity grinned. "I'll let you guys be the ones to tell my daughter. I have some more stuff to care of back on the moon." With a little wave, Serenity disappeared.

"Please tell me Serena isn't going to be like that?" Lita asked as she sighed.

"Like what?" Michelle asked, tilting her head to the side. "Being so powerful with ancient magic that it's scary or the nonchalant attitude towards everything?"

"A combination of both I think." Lita stood up and looked down on her comrades. "Anyway, Serena's over at my house baby-sitting Akino for me, so how do we want to do this?"

"Do what?" Mina asked, munching on a cookie.

"Tell her that her baby was reborn through ancient moon magic." Lita clarified.

"Oh that," Mina looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. "I think that Amara should do it. Serena's listens to her most of the time." Amara looked ready to respond, but Michelle stopped her by laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Michelle stated with nods of agreement all around. Amara sighed in defeat.

**Lita's Apartment**

"Serena, we're back!" Lita called out as she walked into the apartment, the other scouts filing in behind her.

"About time, Akino was starting to get fussy." Serena said calmly as she stood up from the couch and handed over the baby. She then started in on hugging all her friends. Standing back away from them, she then addressed all of them at once. "Now, why don't all of you tell me why you're here? I doubt it's to congratulate me on my great babysitting skills."

"Your mother paid us a little visit." Setsuna stated matter-of-factly, and Serena grimaced.

"Please tell me your not talking about my 'died a thousand years ago magical moon Queen' mother." Serena pleaded with the scout of Pluto, who nodded. Serena groaned. "Now what has my mother done? What magic has she used this time? Please tell me it doesn't involve time-skipping."

"Well, it doesn't involve time-skipping," Rei began. "It involves more rebirthing, using moon magic."

"Specifically, your child's rebirth," Michelle clarified. Serena looked at her friends blankly as her mind processed the information. Unlike when she was teenager, she was actually very smart and mature as an adult. This was perhaps due to her memories of being a princess on the moon returning to her as soon as she became twenty-one, or just her growing older. Either way, her response was not what her friends were expecting, who still thought of her like a ditzy teenager.

"Oh, so that's the reason." Serena said calmly to herself. "I thought something was different. Now all the dreams make sense."

"Dreams, Serena?" Mina questioned.

"Yeah, for the past week or so I've been having dreams involving Rini." Serena's hand traveled down to her stomach. "I suppose that was just her way of telling me that she's back."

"Can she do that?" Questioned Mina again, Serena laughed.

"Well, why not? She is a product of the moon. If we can travel thousands of years, survive certain death, and be reborn, why can't she send me dreams?" Serena questioned back, settling back on the couch. "I still don't understand the latest one though."

"Why? Was it different from the others?" Ami asked as everyone either found seats or remained standing. Serena's mood visibly darkened, and she held her stomach tighter.

"Yes, the others were all happy and cheerful. This one was dark and gruesome. This one involved the Black Moon Family coming after my daughter." Silence followed, with all the scouts' thoughts reverting back to their conversation at the shrine.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it was the Black Moon Family?" Lita pressed her voice desperate. Serena nodded.

"Diamond, Emerald, and Rubeus were all there, and then later on, the rest of the family came to finish her off, including ones I'd never seen."

"What do you mean you'd never seen them?" Setsuna asked.

"Their faces were new, I'd never seen them before, but I instinctively knew that they were part of the Black Moon Family." Serena looked at her friends, disappoint written on her face. "I think that was Rini's way of telling me that there's still a threat out there: the rest of the Black Moon Family, the ones that really have a reason to hate us, the ones who'd be going after vengeance."

* * *

**A/N: Why can't the scouts ever get a break? Oh yeah, because I'm writer and I won't let them! HAHAHAHAHA. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fights

**A/N: Hello again, once again I am sorry for the delay. The rewrite took longer than I thought, and I became addicted to CSI: Miami for a while -_-. Oh well, that's in the past. Here it is, the fourth installment of a A New Threat, and this one has more drama, and even more secrets, so I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated, like always!**

**

* * *

****A New Threat/Chapter Four/Fight**

**Lita's Apartment**

"Great, so as soon as we have some kind of peace in this crazy life of ours, another bad guy has to show up!" Mina cried as she stood up. "Haven't we done enough to protect the Earth?"

"Mina, calm down." Amy said soothingly from her place on the couch. "We're Sailor Scouts, and this is what we do."

"Put our lives on hold just so that we can fight another day?" Mina argued. "My acting career is finally taking off, and now I have to give it up just to fight another person who believes that Earth is their own personal playground?"

"No," Serena stated as she stood up and placed her hands on her friends' shoulders. "You go and follow your new career, the rest of the scouts and I can fight."

"So now you want me to just abandon you guys, is that it?" Mina argued again, stepping away from Serena.

"Mina, what do you want? First you want to act, and then you say you want to stay and fight! You can't have it both ways!" Amara growled. Mina looked about ready to cry, and rights then Andrew choose that moment to walk through the door.

"I'm home." Andrew announced, freezing at the sight of an upset Mina in the middle of his crowded living room.

"Welcome back honey," Lita said as she came up to her husband, little Akino still on her hip. "I'm sorry, but could you take Akino and go back to the bedroom for a while while we finish talking?"

"Sure, but what is this about?" Andrew inquired taking his daughter.

"How much should our Sailor lives interrupt our personal lives."

"Oh, well, do you really have to choose? I mean you guys seemed to be handling everything fine when you were fighting and going to school."

"That was different Andrew!" Mina exclaimed as she rounded on the male. "Back then school was only a fraction of our time! Careers and jobs are different! They take up a whole lot more time, and there is no 'scheduling a fight' with them!"

"Well why not?" Andrew argued back, suddenly in this middle of the argument. "Don't the bad guys usually attack at night anyway? Besides, do you really think you could just stop being a Sailor Scout? You were a Sailor Scout before you were even Mina!"

"Well I'm Mina now, and we're talking about the present!"

"But you were the first Sailor Scout! You were Sailor V in London long before Luna ever found Serena! You were the first one to answer the call! Can you just deny the call in your blood?" Andrew was getting red in the face. "Will your Venus blood really let you just walk away?"

"No, it won't." Mina seemed to deflate as her gaze returned to the floor, before suddenly rising up again. "Wait, my Venus blood?"

"Yeah, isn't your real name Etaliel?" Andrew asked, the redness disappearing only to be replaced with inquisition.

"How, how did you know that?" Mina asked stunned. "No one knows that name, not even the Scouts." Andrew was at a loss for what to say.

"Oh, I just heard it, mentioned, around," Andrew started inching his way towards the back bedroom, holding Akino out in front of him a little more. Lita looked ready to bring him back, but Serena stopped her.

"No, not yet Lita."

"Not yet, what are you talking about Serena?" Lita questioned.

"There are some things you, and the other Scouts, aren't ready to know yet."

"What are you talking about Serena? What's going on?" Rei questioned, suddenly changing to a standing position as well. The other scouts seemed to share her sentiments. Only Setsuna didn't seem perturbed.

"Quiet everyone! Serena only means that there are some things one must remember on their own, and not have it told to them." The Keeper of Time explained. "She only keeps what all of you know but haven't remembered yet a secret."

"Then how does Andrew know my true name?" Mina asked, stumping even Setsuna with that one.

"That's another part of your past that will come back to you." Darien suddenly said from the doorway, causing some of the more jumpy scouts, Serena and Mina, to jump in surprise.

"Darien!" Serena cried, running into her husband of a year's arms. "Do you always have to make such an entrance?"

"It's just part of who I am Serena." Darien replied with a small laugh. "Now, do my eyes deceive me, or are you glowing?" Serena had the decency to blush.

"Yes,"

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Let's just say that my mother meddled again." Serena explained with an eye roll.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your mother-in-law from the moon worked some moon mojo and brought Rini back to life." Rei stated, causing Darien to blanche a little.

"What? What do you mean brought Rini back to life?" Darien asked, shocked.

"It means, my sweet Darien, that I'm pregnant again." Serena answered with a grin. Darien's face slowly changed into a huge grin before he picked up his wife with a holler and spun her around the room. The angry and confused faces on the scouts slowly turned into smiles of happiness as they watched the young couple.

"Well, not like this hasn't been fun or anything, but can we go now?" Hotaru suddenly asked from her spot sitting cross-legged on the floor in the corner.

"Go where Hotaru?" Michelle asked, causing Hotaru to give her a disbelieving stare.

"Don't you remember Michelle? You guys promised to take me to see the new Twilight movie!" Hotaru whined.

"Oh, that." Amara stated as realization hit her. "We'd hoped you'd forgotten about that." The cross-dressing scout murmured under her breath, not that it stopped everyone in the room from hearing it. Hotaru's face screwed up in anguish, and tears began to gather in her eyes.

"But you promised that we'd go see it!" Hotaru cried as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Serena quickly rushed over and engulfed the teenage girl in her arms.

"Oh don't cry Hotaru, Amara just can't understand the awesomeness that is Twilight. If you want, I can take you to see it." Serena offered.

"Really?" Hotaru suddenly stopped crying as her face became hopeful. Serena nodded and the girl shrieked, running to grab her coat. Serena smiled and looked up at Setsuna.

"I hope you guys don't mind."

"Don't worry, to tell you the truth, none of us really wanted to go see it anyway. Just call us when the movies done and we'll come pick you up." Setsuna answered with a gratifying smile. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a handful of bills, handing them to Serena. "Here, this should pay for your tickets and any snacks the two of might want." Serena quickly pocketed money, thanked Setsuna, said good-bye to everyone, stole Darien's cell phone, and left.

The room was quiet for a moment as all the Scouts processed everything that had happened in a few short minutes. It was Mina who finally broke the silence.

"So do you think Serena is an Edward or Jacob fan?"

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think Serena roots for? Don't be afraid to give your opinion, they might end up deciding part of the story...**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!  
**


End file.
